Sick Day
by sigyn-chi
Summary: AU It was Setsuna's third week after he transferred to that school. Three long weeks have passed and Setsuna still has to deal with his crazy homeroom teacher. Then... that annoying girl visited him and made Setsuna rethink what he feels for his teacher


Sick Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kidou Senshi Gundam 00… other than the 1/100 and 1/144 Flag Graham-Custom scale model.

Author's Notes: This is heavily influenced by the CD Dramas of Gundam 00. If you are unfamiliar with it, just read my end notes later on… or right now… whatever you like to do first.

Sick Day

It was the third week. It was his most tiring third week. As he answered the question of his assignment sheet given _nicely _by his Science teacher, Billy Katagiri, Setsuna frowned as an unneeded thought managed to make way from his otherwise bored mind.

It was his third week since he was transferred to Schenberg Academy because of his brother's transfer. Three weeks…

Setsuna sighed and dropped his pen, letting his head fall on to the table ungracefully. The school, in general, was bland… boring… and Setsuna had been prepared for such a thing. He was _not _prepared for the crazy people that make up the school. Especially one in particular…

"Setsuna?" Setsuna turned his head to face his closed door as he heard his brother call him from the other side of the door. From the playful tone, Setsuna knew that it was Lyle.

"It's open." Setsuna said, not bothering to lift his head from the table. The door opened and his eyes widened as he saw his brother leading a girl with blond hair and blue eyes to his room. He stood immediately, "L-Louise Halevy?!"

Lyle, who may have misunderstood the situation, grinned to Setsuna and said, "I knew you were my brother, Setsuna."

"Wha- Wait! Ly-" Setsuna was not able to save himself as Lyle ushered Louise inside with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Well then, I better leave. I have to meet Anew soon." Lyle said, almost like talking to himself, as he began to close the door.

"L-Lyle-"

"Nii-san would be out till about eight and Marina called saying she would be working a bit late so you'll have the house all for yourself. Have fun." Setsuna heard Lyle's voice from the other side of the close door.

Setsuna heard the pattering of hurried steps and groaned, sitting once more and hitting his head to the table with a thud. Louise began to walk around his room, looking at it as if appraising it. His room was simple, a bed on one end and a study table on another end. Next to the study table was a closet where his clothes were placed. Most of his things such as CDs were also in his closet while his school bag was underneath the study table. On the study table were some of the textbooks that needed his immediate attention, a small calendar that had some scribbles on it, and one picture frame. After a few quiet minutes that Setsuna knew would soon be destroyed, Louise placed her hands on her waist, saying bluntly, "Bland."

Setsuna raised his head and narrowed, "Your point?"

Louise sighed and said in an almost whiny voice, "You don't even have a television or anything."

Setsuna sighed and faced her, "There's a television in the living room."

Louise crossed her arms, "No books or anything. Not even porn."

Setsuna seems unfazed by Louise's words, "I have my textbooks here _on_ the table and _underneath_ the table. There's also a study room next to Neil's room. Most of the books we have are there. Or maybe you can check the table in the living room. My sister usually places whatever magazines and books she find laying around our house there. As for porn, if you want one, just go to Lyle's room. They're bound to be in there."

Louise's eyes narrowed, "How inhuman are you?"

"If you just came here to insult me, let me show you the door." Setsuna said curtly, standing. Louise's eyes fell to his table and a smile made way to her face.

"Ohh… What's this? I may have uncovered a remnant of Setsuna F. Seiei's humanity!" Louise dramatically said, going towards his table and picking up a picture frame. Setsuna sighed and let the girl do whatever she wanted to do. Louise grinned and walked towards Setsuna's side, grabbing his shoulder and dragging him to sit on his bed. With a childish grin plastered on her youthful face, Louise began to show Setsuna the picture frame while insuring he would not get away by hugging his arm with her whole body.

"Have you ever heard of private space, Louise Halevy?" Setsuna asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The only reason why he has yet to push the girl away was because she was Saji's girlfriend and, no matter how many people say that Setsuna is one cold bastard, Saji had been nothing but nice to him.

"Who're they?" Louise asked instead of answering Setsuna. Setsuna sighed once more.

"They're my family." Setsuna replied.

Louise visibly pouted, unsatisfied with Setsuna's answer, and pestered on, "But you don't look like them. Although, you do have the same hair color as the pretty lady…"

"We're not related by blood." Setsuna answered, taking the picture frame from Louise's grasp making her pout once more, and continued, "We all grew up in the same orphanage."

"Ah! The infamous Schenberg Intuition for Gifted Children?" Louise asked, making Setsuna look at her with a surprised expression.

"How did you know?" Setsuna asked. He never remembered mentioning it to anyone… ever. Louise smiled proudly.

"I recognized the emblem you all wore on your blazers. Our school has the same emblem, remember?" Louise replied, pointing at the picture. All of them, although a bit younger, were wearing blazers with the said emblem. The boys were wearing shorts while the girl, she was the only girl in the picture, was wearing a skirt. Louise grinned, "So… are you going to introduce them?"

Setsuna sighed once more. He knew nothing he says will make the girl change her mind so Setsuna resigned to his fate, pointing at the picture.

"The twin boys are Neil and Lyle Dylandy. They're my older brothers."

"Ohhh… How do you know which is which?"

Setsuna wanted to reprehend her and tell her that they weren't things but kept quiet. Instead he answered, "Neil is more of the older brother-type. Lyle is more of the playful brother-type."

"So… Neil is more reliable than Lyle?"

"… They're both reliable." Setsuna sighed as he noticed the pout once more. Setsuna gave in, "But yes… Neil is more reliable than Lyle."

Louise giggled and pointed at the child with the annoyed expression. He was farther from the group and the only interaction he had with the others was the hand placed on his shoulder by one of the twins, "This kid looks like Miss Erde."

Setsuna gulped. He couldn't possibly say that the student they all considered to be the beautiful and immaculate _Miss_ Tieria Erde was the same person as the un-cute brat in the picture now, could he? Tieria would skin him alive. Setsuna coughed and replied, "Really? How can that brat look like Tieria Erde?"

Louise giggled, her cute laughter filling the quiet room, "True, true. He does look too anti-social to be Miss Erde. But… calling him a brat? Isn't he part of your family?"

"Uhhh…" Setsuna stared at the face, "Not really… I guess…"

"Really?"

"He was adopted before any of us. We lost contact with him since…" _… until I saw him at school as a girl._

"Wow. That's sad."

"I guess." Setsuna shrugged, promising to ask Tieria why the hell he was pretending to be a girl as soon as he can.

"What about his name?"

"Huh?"

"You should have at least remembered his name. He was a friend, right?" Setsuna scowled at that thought. Tieria was not a friend. Ever since they met in the institution, there was not a time that they did not fight… and the reason for their fights was always the same.

"Not really. Out of all of us, Neil seems to be the only one you can consider as his _friend_." Setsuna replied instead, getting a nod from Louise.

"Okay… Well, what about this girl?" Louise asked, pointing at the only girl in the picture, her hands placed delicately on a younger Setsuna's shoulders in an affectionate matter. Louise grinned, "Ah. A rival for Ham-sensei?"

At the mention of his nickname, Setsuna frowned and replied, "That's Marina Ismail… my sister."

Louise blinked at the protectiveness on Setsuna's words, "Woah… Okay… siscon."

Setsuna glared at Louise, making her giggle. Grinning at Setsuna, Louise said, "I was joking."

Setsuna stood, making Louise lose her grasp on Setsuna's arm, pouting. Setsuna placed the picture back on the table and asked, "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit a classmate?" Louise asked, returning to her selfish mood. Setsuna sat on the chair once more and crossed his arms. Realizing that Setsuna was on her, Louise sighed in resignation and whined, "Saji's breaking up with ME!"

Setsuna took a moment of silence before answering, "And this affects me… how?"

Louise growled at him, "You're his friend."

Setsuna shrugged, "Not really. And even if I was, I would have supported his decision."

Louise gasped and began to hit Setsuna in a chop-like manner but with close fists, "You heartless meanie! You're supposed to comfort me and then try to kiss me so I can push you away and say I love Saji!!!"

Setsuna rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to do that?"

Louise returned to her sit on his bed and crossed her arms, "Cold, insensitive jerk. I should have thought you would understand me."

"Why should I?" Silently, Setsuna added, '_… and how fickle is your mind?!_'

"Well… Because you're in the same position as I am." Louise replied, crossing her arms. Upon receiving a bewildered expression from her classmate, Louise said, "Ehhh?! Don't tell me you haven't realized it!"

"Realize what?" Setsuna asked. Louise walked towards him and Setsuna pulled back as Louise placed her face a bit too near towards his.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, don't tell me you don't feel threatened by Katagiri-sensei."

"Billy Katagiri?" Setsuna asked, earning a sigh from the blond.

Louise walked away from Setsuna and whined, "Great. You're not only heartless, you're also dense."

Setsuna growled, "What does Billy Katagiri have to do with this conversation?"

"Listen carefully, Setsuna F. Seiei." Louise ordered, pointing a finger at Setsuna, "There have been rumors going on… even before you transferred to our school. Rumors that Katagiri-sensei and Ham-sensei… have more than a platonic relationship."

Setsuna blankly looked at her for another few minutes before saying…

"So?"

"So? SO?! SO!!?" Louise yelled, unbelieving his reaction, "Setsuna! Katagiri-sensei may be trying to take Ham-sensei away from you at this very moment and all you can say is 'so?'?!!"

Setsuna winced at the loud voice but kept his voice calm, "It's none of my business."

"You're just going to let Katagiri-sensei take Ham-sensei?!!" Louise yelled once more. Finally having enough, Setsuna took Louise by the arm and began to drag her out.

"It was a pleasure having your company, Louise Halevy, but I suppose your family is worried sick on where their daughter may be. Let me show you the door." Setsuna said, not minding if his emotionless tone contrasted the words he used. Louise began to trash and shout as Setsuna dragged her to the door.

"You COWARD!!! YOU HEARTLESS JERK!!! I never felt sorry for that crazy Ham-sensei-" He could agree with her on that… "-until I met YOU!!! Poor Ham-sensei!!!"

Setsuna sighed as he stopped just a few feet away from the door and looked at Louise, "Fine, I'll humor you for one last time, Louise Halevy. Why should you pity Graham Aker?"

Louise huffed and smoothened her dress before answering, "It's quite obvious that Ham-sensei is in love with you."

Setsuna snorted and sarcastically commented, "Very."

"I get it, Setsuna F. Seiei. I used to play hard to get as well."

"Hard to get?!! I am not play-"

"But you shouldn't use it too much!" Louise cut him off, pointing a finger to him with a serious expression plastered on her face, "Keep it up and he may very well give up, heartbroken and everything!"

"G-Gi-Give up…"

"And then Katagiri-sensei would be there to pick up the pieces!" Louise continued dramatically.

Setsuna looked at the floor in contemplation. Give up…

"Then you'll be left alone and wondering what you did wrong! And when you realize that Ham-sensei has fallen in love with Katagiri-sensei you would probably just give up and be all emo, right?!" Louise continued, not really waiting for Setsuna to reply, "But I'm different!"

"I will fight for my love! Even if it means going against Miss Erde!"

Okay…

Back up…

Setsuna placed the pieces together and asked, "You think Saji Crossroad is breaking up with you because of Tieria Erde?"

Louise looked back at Setsuna and nodded, her eyes glassy, "It's obvious that Saji is attracted to Miss Erde. And Miss Erde doesn't seem to mind!"

Setsuna winced as Louise began to cry childishly, "Miss Erde wants MY SAJI!!!"

"Oh my. Where would you have such an unpleasant idea, Miss Halevy?" Setsuna and Louise turned to face the door and saw the beautiful Tieria Erde standing in front of them, clad in a pair of slacks and a pink cardigan on top of a white shirt.

"Miss… Erde?" Louise called out, unsure if what she is seeing is true. Tieria gave her a beautiful angelic smile.

"A pleasant evening to both of you, Miss Halevy, Seiei-kun." Tieria greeted, bowing to them.

Louise turned towards Setsuna and yelled, "I GET IT! You… You two-timing jerk!!!"

Setsuna backed away as he was leashed again by Louise, "NOW I really feel sorry for Ham-sensei!!! You were seeing Miss Erde behind his back?!!"

"You have it all wrong!" Setsuna yelled, trying to defend himself against the assault of Louise's closed-fist chops. Setsuna growled at Tieria, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Because Louise was focused on Setsuna, she did not see the sadistic smirk on Tieria's face as Tieria continued to be silent.

"Oh, I invited Tieria for dinner." Louise stopped as she heard a familiar voice say as the door closed. Louise looked towards the origin of the voice and saw a man with brown hair smiling towards them. He looked exactly like the man that ushered her to Setsuna's room but, from the outfit alone, Louise can see that this was a different man. A hand was placed on Tieria's shoulder, who continued to smile at them angelically, all traces of the sadistic smile gone from his angelic face.

"Please pardon my intrusion." Tieria said, bowing once more.

"Neil! Lyle said you would be gone till eight!" Setsuna said, pushing the girl away from him as he straightened his outfit, glaring at Tieria. Neil laughed merrily.

"Well, I got a call from Miss Sumeragi asking me if I could take care of Tieria for tonight since her flight has been postponed. Can't leave her only daughter alone right, Tieria?" Neil recalled. His eyes gleamed as a secret passed from him to Tieria. Tieria returned the smile and nodded.

"My mother and I know Neil would take good care of me." Tieria said. Setsuna wanted to throw up at the look they gave each other. If anyone can fake a wife-like smile, it would be Tieria. Louise, on the other hand, saw the smile and thought otherwise. Gasping, Louise took Setsuna's arm and dragged him to the living room much to his annoyance. Outside the living room, they could still hear Neil and Tieria's conversation.

"Would you like to take a bath now or later, Tieria?"

"Please do not mind me, Neil. I would rather you take a bath first. You must be tired."

Louise and Setsuna heard a laugh from Neil, "I guess I am a bit tired."

"I can take care of dinner. Please do not burden yourself."

"But you're supposed to be the guest."

This time they heard a soft giggle from Tieria, "It is the least I can do for all of your hospitality, Neil. Please, let me do this for you."

Louise gasped and turned towards Setsuna. Louise showed her finger, only her pinky finger was up while the rest lay on her palm. Whispering to Setsuna, she asked, "Are they like this?"

Setsuna knew the meaning of motion of the hand and shrugged, not really caring if they are. Neil walked inside the living room and smiled at Setsuna, "Setsuna… Who would this young lady be?"

"Louise Halevy, a classmate." Setsuna replied. Louise smiled at Neil and greeted.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Louise bowed in respect.

"Oh, a pleasure." Neil nodded, smiling at the girl, "I'm Neil Dylandy, Setsuna's brother and guardian. This is the first time Setsuna brought a classmate. And a girl…"

"Why am I not surprise?" Louise commented but made sure that Setsuna was the only one who heard it. Setsuna glared at Louise.

"I didn't bring her. She came here… uninvited and _unwanted_." Setsuna replied, hissing the last word. Louise glared back at Setsuna.

Neil merely chuckled and offered to Louise, "If you would like, you can stay for dinner."

Louise shook her head and laughed merrily, "Oh no. I cannot. My parents must be worried sick where I am. I don't want to intrude in. My house is just a few blocks away from here, anyway."

"Oh, is that so?" Neil nodded in understanding, "Well then, at least let Setsuna walk you towards your house. It's already dark and a cute young lady should not be walking alone."

Louise blushed at Neil's words while Setsuna narrowed his eyes, not wanting to stay near Louise as much as he could. Louise smiled and nodded, "If you must insist, Mr. Dylandy."

"Please, call me Neil. Mr. Dylandy makes me feel so old." Louise and Neil laughed. Neil placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder and said, "Now, you take good care of this cute young lady. Okay, Setsuna?"

Knowing there was no way out of it, Setsuna sighed and nodded, walking with Louise to take her back home. Unfortunately for him, Louise lost all of her manners the moment they were out of hearing range from the house, pestering Setsuna for information about what she just witnessed. The beautiful and elegant Miss Tieria Erde acting like a housewife for Setsuna F. Seiei's older brother?! Something was afoot!

"My brother and Tieria Erde's mother are friends. Tieria Erde would spend some nights in our house during the days her mother would not be able to return for the night…" was Setsuna's answer. It was not a total lie. Leesa Kujo, stage name: Sumeragi Lee Noriega, was Tieria's adopted mother and was known as a rising star but her occupation causes her to be away quite often.

Other than that, Setsuna kept quiet at all of Louise's questions about what relationship Tieria and Neil may have which earned him more than a few jabs from Louise. Setsuna did not waste any time, walking briskly as they neared her apartment. As Louise grabbed the doorknob that led to her home, a soft smile made its way towards her face making Setsuna uncomfortable as it was the first time he ever saw such a thing from the vicious, in Setsuna's eyes, girl. Louise sighed in relief and smiled at Setsuna, "Thank you, Setsuna."

"For what?" Setsuna asked before he could stop himself making Louise giggle.

"Seeing Miss Erde and your brother… it really helped." Louise said, "So… thanks…"

"I didn't do anything. It… just happened that you picked the right time to barge in our house to whine."

"You know… you can be so dense. Why not try and read the atmosphere before talking, Setsuna F. Seiei?"

"Good night, Louise Halevy." Setsuna began to walk away but stopped as he said, "Saji Crossroad would never break up with you."

"Eh?"

"He's too much of an idiot for that." Setsuna concluded earning a giggle from Louise.

"True, true." Louise nodded in agreement before saying, "Although… I'm not so sure about Ham-sensei."

Setsuna turned to face Louise who looked at him with a relaxed expression, "Ham-sensei may be crazy but they say there's a fine line between insanity and being a genius."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Setsuna asked.

Louise opened the door and said quietly, "Don't tease him too much. You might really regret it."

With those words said, Louise went inside and closed the door before Setsuna could ask once more. Setsuna stared at the closed door for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking back to his home. When he returned, dinner was already served and they were only waiting for him. The moment they were all sitting on the dining table, eating, all hell broke lose.

"So, who was the girl, Setsuna?" Neil asked, grinning.

"A classmate." Setsuna replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Just a friend?" Neil pestered.

"Not a friend, a classmate."

"Is that true, Tieria?" Neil turned his attention to Tieria who was glaring at him.

"As far as I know, Louise Halevy is currently in a relationship with Saji Crossroad." Tieria replied with a hint of annoyance. Neil smiled.

"I liked it better when you were pretending to be a girl." Neil commented earning a glare from Tieria. This only made Neil smile, "Yup. Definitely not cute."

Setsuna continued to eat quietly as Tieria began shouting at Neil, "Do you really think I want to act and dress like a girl, Neil Dylandy?! My mother did this for her entertainment!"

Well… at least, Setsuna got his answer without asking and taking Tieria's wrath…

"Can't blame her. You look so much like a girl." Neil commented, "A really cute girl. Right, Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked at Neil then at the glaring Tieria who looked like he was blushing as well. Instead of replying, Setsuna shrugged and ate in silence. Neil chuckled and ate as well but asked, much to Setsuna's fear, "So… who's Ham-sensei?"

"Our history and homeroom teacher…" Tieria replied before smirking, "… who seems to be attracted to Setsuna F. Seiei."

Setsuna glared at Tieria as Neil looked at Setsuna, "Really?! A teacher?! I didn't thought you had it in you, Setsuna. So… is she hot?"

Tieria's smirk grew as he replied, "I do not know if _he _is hot. What do you think, Setsuna?"

Setsuna dropped his utensils and got up, "The food was great… especially if you count that it was cooked by Tieria Erde."

Tieria growled as Setsuna looked at Neil, "Excuse me, I have yet to finish my assignment."

With that said, Setsuna briskly walked away from the dining room, leaving a bewildered Neil and a glaring Tieria. Neil smiled and looked at Tieria, "That wasn't nice, Tieria."

"You don't seem offended that your younger brother has an admirer from the same sex."

Neil shrugged and replied offhandedly, "Hey, it's not like I'm any better. Right… Tieria?"

Tieria's cheeks suddenly took another hue of red and he looked away, "Hn."

Inside his room, Setsuna answered the last question of his assignment when Louise's words replayed inside his mind.

_Katagiri-sensei and Ham-sensei… have more than a platonic relationship._

_Katagiri-sensei may be trying to take Ham-sensei away from you at the very moment_

_It's quite obvious that Ham-sensei is in love with you._

_Keep it up and he may very well give up, heartbroken and everything!_

_And then Katagiri-sensei would be there to pick up the pieces!_

_Then you'll be left alone and wondering where you did wrong! And when you realize that Ham-sensei has fallen in love with Katagiri-sensei you would probably just give up and be all emo, right?!_

_Don't tease him too much. You might really regret it._

Setsuna frowned and mumbled, "I'm not teasing…"

Resting his head on the table, Setsuna sighed and closed his eyes. Wouldn't that be the best? He didn't need a crazy teacher's affection. He doesn't want it.

He doesn't…

"_Ohhh? You have such beautiful eyes, Shonen."_

"_Shonen! What's your most favorite thing? I like Gundams!"_

"_Shonen! How about joining me for a while? There's a new release today and I wanted to check it out. They're re-releasing Nu Gundam."_

Setsuna covered his ears.

He doesn't need those!

… right?

"_You probably have a beautiful smile… Shonen…"_

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna opened his eyes and frowned as the first thing that greeted him was an annoyed Tieria Erde wearing their school's girl uniform. Behind Tieria, Setsuna could see the light peeking in from his window indicating that it was morning. Setsuna closed his eyes once more and got a more strained, "Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Go away." Setsuna mumbled. He frowned as he was pulled by Tieria and opened his eyes once more, glaring at Tieria. Tieria returned the glare.

"Get up. We're going to be late." Tieria ordered before throwing Setsuna back to his chair. Setsuna growled once more as Tieria left his room, slamming his door loudly. Setsuna looked at the clock by his bed and frowned as he realized that they only had two hours before class begins. In just a few minutes, Setsuna had took a quick shower and done everything he needed before going down where his family was sitting and eating… plus one _invited _guest.

"Seeing Tieria wearing that uniform really makes my day."

"Watch it, Lyle, or I'm going to tell Anew."

"Now, now, no threatening while eating. You'll destroy the heavenly taste of Marina's cooking."

"And that comment just rewarded you another serving, Neil-nii-san."

"Thanks, Marina."

"What about me?!"

Setsuna took his sit quietly as Lyle continued to look pleadingly at Marina. Marina smiled at Setsuna as she gave him his rice bowl. Setsuna looked at the food, "Miso… rice… and fish…"

"Don't forget pickles." Lyle reminded, giving his pickles to Setsuna's bowl. Setsuna frowned but nonetheless ate the food.

"That wasn't nice, Lyle." Neil said, placing his pickles on Lyle's bowl.

"Ah, 'Nii-san!" Lyle whined and was about to return the pickles when another set of pickles was dropped to their bowls by the only woman in the house.

"More pickles for both of you." Marina said, a satisfied smile playing on her face, "Now, stop playing and eat."

"Yes, mother." Lyle jokily replied, eating his pickles. Marina placed cups of coffee on the table but Setsuna was given a cup of milk. Setsuna did not say anything and ate, drinking the milk when he finished. Once they were done eating, they all walked towards the door.

"Now, you guys be good and try not to kill each other." Lyle jokily told Tieria and Setsuna as he sat on Marina's car. Marina and Lyle worked on the other side of town so they took the same car. Neil, on the other hand, took another car.

"Tell that to Setsuna F. Seiei." Tieria growled.

"You're not the one to talk, Tieria Erde." Setsuna growled back.

Marina's car left the driveway, Lyle waving at them. Neil chuckled at Tieria and Setsuna's silent glaring contest and opened the door to his car. Neil looked at Tieria and Setsuna.

"I'll drive you guys there." Neil said, earning a nod from Tieria and Setsuna. The drive to school was quiet… much to Neil's disappointment. But that was to be expected from both of the most anti-social persons Neil had ever met. Neil stopped just pass the school gate and both of them got out. Tieria looked back, returning to his _beautiful and elegant Miss Tieria Erde _façade.

"Thank you so much for driving us, Neil. I hope we were not a bother." Tieria said in a sweet soft voice. Neil had to smile.

"It was no problem, Tieria. Anything to see this." Neil commented, earning a glare from Tieria that only lasted for a few seconds as students were passing them by, smiling at Tieria.

"Good morning, Miss Erde!" Some first year girls greeted as they passed them. Tieria smiled at them.

"A pleasant day to all of you as well." Tieria replied, bowing slightly.

"And have a _pleasant day_, Neil." Tieria said and Neil could feel the hidden threat in his words. Neil nodded and turned to Setsuna.

"See you later, Setsuna." Neil said which earned a curt nod from Setsuna. Without even waiting for Neil to drive away, Setsuna began to walk towards school, not bothering to wait for Tieria who was waving and smiling softly as Neil drove away.

Setsuna managed to enter his classroom without any problems and walked towards his sit when two of his classmates greeted him, "Good morning, Setsuna."

"Morning, Setsuna."

Setsuna nodded to Saji and Louise before sitting. Louise sighed and propped her head on the palm of her hands, "Same Mr. Anti-Social."

"Louise." Saji reprehended. Louise only took her tongue out. A few minutes later and the bell finally rang. All of them sat and waited for their homeroom teacher.

And so they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And wai-

"AH!!! Where the hell is Ham-sensei?! First period is about to end!" Louise yelled in annoyance, standing.

"Louise…"

"Mou! I refuse to be treated like this!" Louise looked at her classmates, "Anyone here volunteering to go to the faculty room?!"

"Why should we?" One of the boys asked, "As far as I'm concerned, it would be better if Ham-sensei isn't here."

"You lazy piece of as-"

"LOUISE!" Saji reprehended once more, covering Louise's mouth before she could finish her insult. Of course, Louise did not like it and bit Saji's hand, "AHH!!!"

"Miss Halevy has a point." Tieria said, standing. All of them looked as their school idol smiled at them angelically, "I, for one, think that something must have happened to our teacher. He is not the sort of person that will do such a thing intentionally."

"Well… if Miss Erde thinks so…"

"Of course, Miss Erde is right…"

Setsuna snorted as he heard his classmates' comments. He suddenly felt his entire body warn him as Tieria faced him with that angelic smile that, Setsuna knows, is currently hiding a sadistic smirk, "Seiei-kun, will you be as kind and check what may have befallen our dear teacher."

_Damn you, Tieria Erde._

Setsuna glared at Tieria and refused to answer him. Tieria continued to smile that creepy, for Setsuna, smile, "If you would please, Seiei-kun. I am quite sure _you _would be the _best _person to ask of such an _important inquiry_."

Silently, Setsuna knew what Tieria was actually saying…

_Don't push me, Setsuna F. Seiei._

With an annoyed sigh, Setsuna silently stood and began walking out of the classroom. Tieria bowed and said, "I wish your trip well, Seiei-kun."

Setsuna glared at Tieria for a moment before leaving the classroom. The faculty room was on the first floor, the third room on the left of the stairs that Setsuna was using. Setsuna sighed as he opened the door. Before he could say any greeting, Setsuna's eyes fell on the desk of his History (and Homeroom) teacher.

Time stood still.

No. Not really…

But Setsuna's eyes widened and his throat suddenly felt dry at what he saw. Amidst the books and papers littered on the table, a man with blond hair was cradling his head with his arms as another man's face was too close to his. Although the books were covering most of it, Setsuna lost his grasp on the door as he realized what he was seeing.

Billy Katagiri… was kissing Graham Aker…

And Graham wasn't resisting…

Setsuna did not understand why his chest suddenly started hurting…

Then… Louise's words flashed in his mind once more.

_Don't tease him too much. You might really regret it._

Billy's head pulled back and his smile was soft, almost endearing, and it only made Setsuna's chest ache more painfully. Billy, as if noticing another's presence, turned and saw Setsuna. Setsuna's breath hitched and his throat became more painful to control as Billy's smile turned to him. Before Billy could even talk, Setsuna had run out of the room, not even minding to close the door. Billy blinked before he heard a groan made by the person next to him. Smiling softly, Billy turned towards Graham, "You definitely have a fever, Ham-sensei."

Graham's, otherwise known as Ham-sensei by his students and colleagues alike, face was red but he shook his head and began collecting his books, "Impossible."

Billy sighed at his friend's stubbornness as Graham began to walk out of the room, his steps wobbly and forced, "You should just go to the clinic. I'll take care of your classes."

"No." Graham shook his head before grabbing on the open door, breathing heavily, as he continued, "Shonen… is waiting for me."

Billy wanted to retort but remembered how the boy showed up as he was checking Graham's temperature by placing his forehead against the stubborn Ham-sensei. Graham fell from the door, making Billy comment, "Finally worked? That took long enough…"

"Katagiri…" Graham strained, "Why do I… feel sleepy?"

Billy smiled once more, walking towards Graham, "I noticed your condition since this morning. Knowing you and your stubbornness, I knew the only way to get you to rest is to force it upon you. So, I slipped a sleeping pill in your tea."

"You… drugged me…?" Graham asked, forcing his eyes to stay open as Billy crouched next to him. Billy nodded.

"You need the rest. You're sick."

"I'm not… sick…" Graham growled as he began to crawl, "Idiots… don't… get… sick…"

Billy sighed and can't help but admire his friend's stubbornness, "Well then, I guess that only means you are not an idiot, Graham."

Graham only managed to crawl to the foot of the steps before his consciousness began slipping. Outstretching his hand as if he was reaching out for something, or someone, Billy heard him call out, "Sho… nen…"

With that said, Graham finally succumbed to the drug, his hand falling to the first step of the stairs. With a sigh, Billy walked towards Graham and picked him up, "You really are something, Graham."

"AH!" Billy shouted as he lost his grasp on Graham, making Graham fall on the floor once more with a loud thud. Billy winced at the sound and laughed sheepishly, "Okay… so I can't carry you all by myself…"

Billy sighed once more and looked around, trying to find someone who may be able to help. Seeing no one on the first floor, Billy looked at Graham apologetically and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll try and find help as soon as I can."

-----------

What was wrong with him?

What the hell was wrong with him?!

Setsuna placed a hand on his throbbing head, leaning on the wall on the right of the stairs. He had run to the second floor but his feet refused to let him return to his room. It wasn't like he wanted to return at the moment anyway.

His head was throbbing.

His throat was dry and painful.

And his chest… hurts so much…

Setsuna fell on his knees as he tried controlling his breathing. He could hear murmurs coming from downstairs but he couldn't focus. His mind kept replaying what he saw in the faculty room. It didn't make any sense!

He wanted Graham Aker to stop, right?!

Then why does he feel this way?!

Why…

Why…

Why…

… does this have to hurt so bad?

As Setsuna's breathing became more controlled, his mind had begun processing everything. The moment Setsuna could stand once more, he already had the answer.

"I… I… don't want him to stop…"

"Ah! Seiei-kun, just the person I need!" Setsuna turned and saw Billy approaching him, smiling. Setsuna's eyes narrowed and Billy could feel how unwanted he was just from the aura Setsuna was projecting. Billy continued to smile as he said, "I need your help."

Instead of answering him, Setsuna started walking away but Billy managed to grab his wrist. Setsuna growled and ordered, "Don't touch me!"

Billy seemed to have known he would react that way and he simply smiled, saying calmly, "I drugged Ham-sensei."

It took a moment for Setsuna to process that…

"You what?!" Setsuna yelled, losing all of his composure. From that look alone, Billy knew Setsuna had misunderstood what he had said.

Chuckling, Billy explained, "Ham-sensei went to work even though he was sick. I took it upon myself to drug him so he could get some rest."

Billy smirked and whispered on Setsuna's ear, "I was checking his temperature when you entered. I wasn't doing whatever it was you thought I was doing."

Setsuna's cheeks reddened at his words and he yelled, "What makes you think I wa-"

Setsuna stiffened as Billy placed his forehead on his, smiling all the while as he said, "I was going like this. From a different angle, it looks like we're doing something else, right?"

Setsuna kept quiet, looking at the floor. Billy blinked and looked at Setsuna, concerned, "Seiei-kun, I believe you also have a fever."

"What?"

"Although, not as bad as Ham-sensei's." Billy concluded, straightening, "But I still suggest going to the clinic. It is that time of the year."

Setsuna's eyes widened as Billy took him by the arm and began dragging him downstairs. His protest didn't manage to leave his lips as he saw the unconscious body of Graham by the end of the stairs. Noticing the look on Setsuna's face, Billy laughed once more, "As you can see, he still tried to get to your classroom even though the drugs were already working."

"Idiot." Setsuna commented offhandedly. Billy took one of Graham's arms to his shoulder while instructing Setsuna to take the other. Billy thought that Setsuna would say no and Billy was ready to beg when Setsuna quietly took his other arm without so much as a grunt. Billy smiled and they began dragging Graham's body to the clinic. The clinic was on the other side of the school as it was stationed so that it would only be a walking distance from the gym and field. Billy, finding the silence a bit too much to take, tried to talk with Setsuna.

"So… What were you thinking when you saw us?" Billy asked, turning to face Setsuna. Billy smiled as Setsuna seemed to pull Graham closer as if he was using Graham as a human shield against Billy.

"I was… nothing…" Setsuna mumbled, earning a merry laugh from Billy.

"Let me guess… The way you look back there and then your reaction to me… Hmmm…" Billy mused, "Probably… kiss?"

Billy felt a part of Graham tense, most probably because the one carrying that side tensed, which Billy concluded that his allegation was right. With another soft chuckle, Billy said, "You have nothing to worry about, Seiei-kun."

He heard Setsuna mumble something that sounds like 'rumors' and Billy knew what Setsuna was talking about. Billy opened the door to the clinic as he replied to Setsuna's mumble, "You mean the one where I and Ham-sensei are more than friends?"

Once more, he was answered by another feeling of stiffness. Billy and Setsuna placed Graham on the bed and Billy turned towards the table as Setsuna stayed by Graham's side, looking intently at Billy. Billy began to fill the necessary forms as the nurse seems to out of sight at the moment, "I'm also going to fill yours, Seiei-kun."

"I don't need it." Setsuna said curtly.

"You shouldn't wave off a fever. It might grow to something more disastrous." Billy said, placing the forms on the table. Billy turned to Setsuna and walked towards him, "Okay, down we go."

Setsuna glared at Billy but let him sit him down on the bed next to Graham's. Taking a pill from the first aid box, Billy turned to Setsuna and placed a plastic cup filled with water and a pill on his hands. Setsuna looked at them warily, earning another chuckle from Billy, "Now, now. That's for the fever. Don't make me give you a sleeping pill as well."

Setsuna turned to face Billy and Billy knew that the boy still does not trust him. Billy smiled and sat next to Setsuna, "So, about the rumors…"

"Not interested." Setsuna replied, popping the pill to his mouth and drinking the contents of the cup.

Billy smiled but continued, "Has he ever told you he was an orphan as well?"

Setsuna turned to Billy and shook his head. Billy chuckled, "Can't blame him. It doesn't really go with his 'idiot façade', right?"

"He's orphaned?"

Billy nodded, "My uncle, the one who raised me, personally knew his grandfather. I don't know the details but from what I heard from them, his parents were involved in an accident and no one knew that his grandfather was still alive at that time. He was passed on to different institutions and foster families until his grandfather found him. That's when I met him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, the first time I met him, he was you." Billy replied making Setsuna look at him with disbelief in his eyes. Billy chuckled, "It's not my place to continue that story but…"

Billy stood from Setsuna's bed and made way to Graham's bed. He stood on the other side and placed his hands on the side of the bed, "We aren't friends."

Setsuna winced as the bed creaked murderously against the floor as Billy began pushing the bed to Setsuna's side. Billy stopped when the beds were only a few inches away from each other and smiled at Setsuna, "We're a family."

Billy pushed Setsuna to lie on the bed and smiled as he covered both of them with blankets, "Sleep tight, Seiei-kun. And if Graham does something in his sleep, don't hesitate to punch him."

Setsuna could only blankly stare at Billy as he left them alone in the clinic. Frowning, Setsuna turned to his side and saw Graham sleeping peacefully. Graham turned to face him as well but remained asleep, one hand throwing itself to the space that separates Setsuna and Graham. Setsuna stared at the hand as he heard Graham mumble in his sleep, "Shonen…"

Biting his bottom lip, Setsuna slowly placed his hand on top of Graham's hand. The moment his hand had touched Graham's, Graham's hand held his hand firmly yet gently. Setsuna turned to face Graham and saw the soft smile on his sleeping face as if he knew whose hand he was holding. A smile found its way to Setsuna's face as well as he closed his eyes, squeezing Graham's hand reassuringly. Even though he knew Graham may not hear him, Setsuna whispered, "Don't stop…"

…….

The nurse was in for a surprise when she came back as she noticed the sleeping forms of Setsuna and Graham. Finding the forms on the table, she blinked as she noticed a post-it on it. Written in Billy's obvious handwriting were

_Don't tell anyone… and picture it._

_-Billy Katagiri_

Without being said twice, the nurse took a couple of pictures of the sleeping couple. Graham had a smile on his face while Setsuna slept like a kitten, curled to his side, and their hands intertwined against the white sheet.

………..

End Notes: Okay, for those unfamiliar with the Drama CDs of Gundam 00, they are entitled Gundam 00 Another Story Mission -2306 and Gundam 00 Another Story Road to 2307. Mission 2306 is a parody cd drama which has a plot very similar to Full Metal Panic as Setsuna was ordered by Sumeragi to transfer to Louise and Saji's school because terrorists are threatening her family. From that alone, you can probably guess that the drama cd is not really canon (although, at the end they did say that it was only a simulation done through Veda so maybe it is canon... in a way?). In the drama cd, Graham, otherwise known as Ham-sensei, is a teacher at Louise's school together with Billy and he actually uses his lines from the series to show his _affection _to Setsuna. (There's even a part where he declared his feelings as love for Setsuna) Anyway, I suggest listening to it if you can understand Japanese since that's where Tieria transferred as a female student, Lockon pretended to be Setsuna's brother to protect Setsuna's chastity from Graham, Allelujah (actually, more like Hallelujah) becomes the leader of the thugs and Graham becomes a superhero (or at least parodies superheroes… 'HAM CHOP-CHOP-CHOP!'). Road to 2307, in the other hand, is more of a serious side track which happened before the Celestial Being made their debut. It includes how Setsuna met the other Meisters and Graham's back-story. That's where I got the fact that he was an orphan. So if you love Graham (like me), you'll probably enjoy Road to 2307 as it really focus more on Graham's background. My Japanese is not that perfect so I don't really fully understand the drama CDs, hahaha.

'Shonen' – This is how Graham calls Setsuna in the anime. It can be translated as 'boy' or 'kid'. I just like 'Shonen' more… -shrugs-

Author's Rants (Don't mind it): So, I actually took a hiatus without notice because of various reasons (but not excuses) and my brother had taken upon himself to collect all the 1/100 series of Gundam 00. He's already making 00 (with 0-raiser), and saving Seravee for last, while he already finished the original Gundams of 00, Arios and Cherudim while I download all of the Gundam anime(s) and movies I could find. So, in the spirit of our Gundam obsession at the moment, this fic came to life because of the lack of GrahamxSetsuna fanfics out there. My only regret was being unable to write Allelujah because this story was already too long. Anyway, thank you for reading and if I get some nice reviews, I may make a sequel... or prequel.


End file.
